


Number Nine

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Delirium, Illnesses, M/M, Pining, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Sportacus goes to look after a sick Robbie Rotten and gets mistaken for someone else.





	Number Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 3 Prompt: Delirium

"Sportacus, I haven't seen Robbie in a couple of days. Is he okay?" Stephanie looked up at the hero with big worried brown eyes.  
  
"He's only a little sick Stephanie. He will be just fine," he reached down to squeeze her shoulder.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Her smaller hands squeezed his wrist as she waited for the answer.  
  
"I think the best we can do right now is try to be quiet so he can rest," he smiled softly down at the young girl. Her face fell, she really wanted to help out the town villain. "While you guys are inside being quiet, you could always write him a card? I'm sure he would love to know that you guys miss him."  
  
That immediately caused the girl to light up, "That's a great idea Sportacus! I'll go gather everyone at my place right away!" The girl squeezed his wrist again before darting off towards her friends' houses.  
  
Sport watched the girl disappear down the street before he continued making his way to Robbie's lair. No one stopped him, no one got into trouble, not even the kitten needed to be rescued. The hero wanted to think something was wrong, but everything told him that the exact opposite was true.  
  
The billboard came into sight and the hero jogged the rest of the way to the hidden metal silo. His knuckles rapped against the hatch, "Robbie?"  
  
"Go away," the tired voice of the taller man called out from a hidden speaker.  
  
"I'm just here to check on you. I promise I'll be quick," he knew Robbie needed rest, but he couldn't help but worry.  
  
The soft click of the hatch unlocking made Sportacus smile, he was going to be able to assuage his fears momentarily.  
  
Sliding into Robbie's home, Sport landed on his feet. Eyes sweeping the area for the sick man, he couldn't seem to find him. "Robbie?" he called out into the seemingly empty lair.  
  
"Back here," the hero strained his ears to follow the sound. There was a door hidden behind Robbie's costume machine, that must be where the voice was coming from.  
  
Gently knocking on the door before pushing it open, the hero stepped into the dimly lit room.  
  
The stench of sweat hit him first, sour and unpleasant. His eyes swept over the bright orange bedding, "Robbie?"  
  
The lump in the bed rolled towards him, "What do you want Nine?"  
  
Sport's heart stopped, Nine? "Robbie, what do you me-"  
  
"I'm sick. Or have you come to mock me again? 'Ha ha, the town villain likes the hero!'" the sentence was punctuated by a thick cough. "Jokes on you. I don't care."  
  
The tired looking sneer on the villain's face was enough to break Sport's heart. Robbie was delirious with fever, not even recognizing him as number Ten. "No. No, I'm here to look after you Robbie."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" hazy gray eyes looked at him and then past him.  
  
"Ten is busy, and he cares an awful lot about you. So I'm here for him," Sport sat on the bed before pressing a palm to the man's sweaty brow.  
  
"He'll leave sooner or later. They all do," unseeing eyes spilled tears down fever stained cheeks.  
  
"I won't Robbie. I promise," Sport's heart broke at the sight of tears. He made the promise to Robbie and to himself. "Let's get you feeling better, alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Robbie. Poor Sport. God I keep hurting them don't I? I'm the worst! Hopefully I can stop being mean to these two soon. Let me know what you thought in the comments below or on my [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
